


Seven Days (Or The One Where Min Yoongi Asks Out Park Jimin Because Of A Girl)

by mqrkhyuck



Category: Seven Days (Manga), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (kinda?), Based off Seven Days, Boys In Love, Crack, Fake Dating, Fluff, Humor, I'll go with the flow, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, No sex though, Sexy Times, This is DUMB, first official fic help, idk about the grinding, its gay, just boys being dudes being bros, just like make out and maybe some grinding, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqrkhyuck/pseuds/mqrkhyuck
Summary: “Don’t you know why they call Jimin: Cheot-nal Ye?””What the fuck kinda nickname is that? ‘First Day Yes’?”They say,” Jungkook said as he cradled his head again. “that Jimin-hyung says yes to anyone on Monday. That's why all the girls ask him out on Monday. He always says yes to the first person.”On hindsight, Yoongi shouldn’t have asked. He shouldn’t have even thought about it. “So he says yes to anyone? To every girl?”Jungkook nodded vigorously. “Yeah! He breaks up with them in a week though. He’s always really sad about it.” Jungkook sprung up on his feet and bowed mockingly. “‘I’m truly sorry. I could not fall in love with you.’ It’s like he’s in a drama or something. It’s kinda funny. Don’t you think so, Yoongi?”-Where Min Yoongi asks out Park Jimin on a whim and ends up dating one of the most sought out boys in his school. He has a week to get Park Jimin to fall in love with him.





	1. The First Day (Or The One Where Jungkook Likes To Gossip and Yoongi Is A Headass)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea/gifts), [Kenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie/gifts), [Savi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savi/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin always says yes and Yoongi hates Do Yoonra.

“Yoongi!”

The green haired boy was jolted from his already fading dream. He blinked slowly, his surroundings were peculiar. He stretched from his awkward position against the fence on the rooftop of the school. Weird, he must’ve fallen asleep during lunchtime, as he often liked to eat up there- where it was peaceful and quiet. He checked the time, it was few minutes into homeroom, just a little after lunch. Damn, he barely ate anything too.

“Yoongi!”

The green haired boy, Yoongi so it seems, looked away from his strange surroundings to the voice that kept saying his name like a broken record player. He rolled his eyes when he recognized who it was. Jeon Jungkook was holding Yoongi’s pink backpack with ease in one hand, something that irritated Yoongi to no end for that bag would murder his back every day yet here was Jungkook, waving it around like it was a big wad of cotton candy.  It was absolutely repulsive. And saddening.

“Ya!” Yoongi hit Jungkook as soon as the boy approached him. The backpack hit the floor with a thud and Jungkook followed after, cradling his head preciously and letting out a wail.

“Hyung, why?” His lips quivered as the betrayed tone in his voice became evident.

Yoongi scoffed and crossed his arms, the hand that hit Jungkook stung a little. He made fun of the kid for being thickheaded but this was a little too real for him.

“Oh, so now you call me ‘Hyung’? What was with ‘Yoongi’? Do I look like a freshman to you, Jungkook-ah?”

Jungkook bows his head a little. “I’m sorry, Hyung. You know I’m still adjusting to all the age rules.”

Yoongi frowned and looked away. He knew the kid meant no disrespect. Jungkook grew up in America where age and all that shit didn’t matter. It was his 4th month in South Korea. Yoongi always felt a little guilty of being on Jungkook’s ass all the time about the honorifics that were essential in South Korea but he just reasoned that classical conditioning would be the best treatment. Jungkook was being a little bitch? Well, then he’d get a little hit. It was a good philosophy. He looked back at the freshman who stared back (still massaging the area Yoongi struck) with adoring eyes that made Yoongi sigh and address the eager dongsaeng.

“Why are you here, Jungkook-ah?”

Jungkook got up from the floor and grabbed the bag then flung it over to Yoongi, who wished he could say he caught it with ease but it ended up smacking him in the face.

“Ah! Hyung, I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine.” Yoongi grumbled from behind the bag.

“What are you doing here?” Yoongi repeated the question while shoving the pink bag out of his face. Technically it was salmon, Yoongi’s favorite color but no one had to know that. No one. Ever.

Jungkook’s apologetic face seemed to be completely erased and a vexed one took its place. “Jimin-hyung isn’t here today!”

Yoongi looked up at the useless boy. “Is that why you threw my bag at my face?”

“You forgot it, Hyung!” Jungkook justified.

“In my homeroom, you coconut headass. I wasn’t going to leave without it.”

Jungkook heaved a sigh with his whole body. Yoongi watched as his huge shoulders (the ones he bitterly envied) sank of disappointment.

“I was going to ask him to give the essay that Mad Dog assigned us today. He had her last year.”

“Park Jimin is an excellent student. Why would he give you that?” Yoongi asked, not really giving a shit about the answer.

“Yoongi, you don’t know? I mean-” Jungkook stuttered after he saw Yoongi raise his hand threateningly. “Hyung, you don’t know?”

“What don’t I know, cockmuppet?”

Jungkook brushed off the strange insult like always and plopped down next to Yoongi.

“Don’t you know why they call Jimin: Cheot-nal Ye?”

“Ya! That’s Jimin Hyung to you!” Yoongi swatted him.”What the fuck kinda nickname is that? ‘First Day Yes’?”

“They say,” Jungkook said as he cradled his head again. “that Jimin-hyung says yes to anyone on Monday. That's why all the girls ask him out on Monday. He always says yes to the first person.”

Yoongi grunted. “Okay, and?”

“And!” Jungkook got pissed off again. “He’s not here! So how can I ask him for the essay?”

On hindsight, Yoongi shouldn’t have asked. He shouldn’t have even thought about it. “So he says yes to anyone? To every girl?”

Jungkook nodded vigorously. “Yeah! He breaks up with them in a week though. He’s always really sad about it.” Jungkook sprung up on his feet and bowed mockingly. “‘I’m truly sorry. I could not fall in love with you.’ It’s like he’s in a drama or something. It’s kinda funny. Don’t you think so, Yoongi?”

It took another smack and a “stop calling me by first you name, you headass!” for Jungkook to leave Yoongi alone to think.

“I’m sorry, Hyung!” He called as he ran down the stairs from the roof. “I still haven’t adjusted!”

“Idiot.” Yoongi grumbled, with a slight smile on his face. “Fucking coconut head.”

* * *

 

Turns out Jungkook wasn’t the only one upset over Jimin’s absence. Yoongi spotted a whole crowd over girls wailing about it near his desk.

“For a younger classmen, he’s so charismatic! Unlike some boys here.” Yoongi didn’t miss the glare Do Yoonra threw his way.

“What the fuck you want, Do Yoonra?” Yoongi spat out at her. She had a special talent of ruining his day with just a single word.

“I’m just saying, lettuce-head.” She flipped her hair and glared her beady eyes at him. “That Jimin-ah is much preferable than present company.”

“Hmm. Is that right?” Yoongi said, kicking his feet on his desk. “How do you know he’ll prefer your company, wench? I bet he’d go out with me before he’d even touch you.”

Her cool expression turns angry and she stomps her foot. “Park Jimin actually has standards! So eat shit and die, Min Yoongi!” She shrieked and stomped away.

Yoongi felt a smirk tug at his lips. He let his head rest on the desk behind him and he felt someone nudging at his temple.

“Hey, Yoongi? Will I ever get some goddamn rest in here?” Namjoon asked, trying to shove Yoongi’s head off his desk. “Seriously? It’s homeroom. Let me fucking study without you and Yoonra going at each other for once. Please? For fucking once.”

“She keeps asking for it.” He grumbled and doesn’t budge his head an inch, despite Namjoon trying his best to shove it off.

Namjoon gave up and sighed. “Honestly, Yoongi you’re such a child around her. You sure you don’t like her?”

“Even if I was capable of that, she’s still a fucking nuisance .” Yoongi said. “You know that, Joonie.”

“Yah!” Namjoon swatted his head. “Only one person gets to call me that.”

Yoongi grinned a grin that could only eat shit and turned around to face Namjoon. “Do you mean Seojin-Noona? Aww, you two are cute.”

“Shut up!”

“Oh hey, Noona!”

Namjoon frantically turned around to the direction Yoongi waved at only to find an empty space. He glanced back to a smug looking Yoongi.

“Case and point, Joonie.”

“Shut up!”

* * *

 

There he was. Park Jimin in all his glory.

Yoongi was waiting outside of the school for Jungkook to hurry the fuck up from his vocal practice. Naturally he had his notebook out, thinking about lyrics whilst he stared the fuck out of a pink cherry blossom petal. It was his inspiration, his entire world was this petal and he felt the words this leaf must have felt. A simple life where it lived in the trees until it’s burden was too much for the tree’s weakening branches, doomed to fall to the lowest point. It was sad, it was heartbreaking, it was currently being crushed by a fat ugly shoe.

He glared up at the owner of the fat ugly shoe, irritated that they crushed his current source of inspiration but his anger fell off his face when he realized who it was.

“Park Jimin?” He said as if he didn’t believe his eyes.

Jimin looked surprised, as if he didn’t expect Yoongi to know his name.

“Yes, Yoongi-ssi?” his tone was expectant.

“Ah. Nothing. I was just surprised on why you were here. I heard you were sick today.”

Actually, Jungkook said nothing like that. Yoongi was just an awkward turtle who said the first thing that came to mind when all he wanted to do was mourn the death of the Sakura petal. R.I.P little guy. Jesus loves you.

“Ah.” Jimin looks at the ground with a little smile. “I wasn’t sick, I just had a… situation. I’m here to pick up my homework now. And to see Do Yoon Ra- ssi. I heard she was looking for me.” He did a slight bow to Yoongi and started to walk away.

Do Yoonra? Man, if he let that happen, Yoonra would make the next week of school unbearable. He can already feel the ‘in your face, Lettuce Brain’. No way was he gonna let Yoonrat torment him for the next 5 days. Fuck that. _Fuck the fuck out of that._ And so Yoongi would never regret what he said next. Just why he said it.

“Jimin-ah.”

Jimin turned around, his beautiful features confused.

“Go out with me.”

5 minutes. For 5 fucking minutes, Jimin and Yoongi stared at each other. The cherry blossom petals fell around them and Yoongi felt like he was in a dumb BL anime. Not that he watched those shitty things anyway. (His internet history begged to differ but that wasn’t the point)

After the thickening silence, Yoongi began to feel more than a little awkward. Better wrap this up before he did something stupid like get on his knee or something.

“Oh did someone already ask you?” Yoongi asked, trying not to feel like an idiot as he looked away. “Sorry then.”

“No.” He heard a breathless whisper, probably Jimin trying not to burst out laughing from the pathetic sight of Yoongi asking him out.

“Ah, my bad. Well, I’ll see you around then.”

Yoongi sprung up on his feet and tried to book it past Jimin. No way he was going to stick around where the guy who always says yes just told him no. In fact, he was probably going to have the use back entrance to the school for the rest of his high school life because just being in front of the school was going to trigger him.

He felt a hand on his wrist, stopping him from high tailing it out of there.

“I mean,” Jimin’s voice felt like honey dripping from freshly shaven hive slides, “no one has asked me out yet, Yoongi-ssi.”

Yoongi gawked at the boy who was way too handsome for his own good. His cheeks were rosy, a shade of pink that looked cute on girls and looked even cuter on him. His eyes were slightly curved into upside down smiles and his pink lips were pursed into an almost grin.

“I’ll go out with you, Yoongi-ssi.” He bows 90 degrees and Yoongi does not wonder if he could bend anymore. He does not. “Thank you for your feelings.”

_Who the fuck even says shit like that anymore? Jungkook was right. He was like a drama._

Wait. Shit he said yes. He actually said yes. What the fuck does he do now?

“Oh, um, yeah.” Yoongi sputtered out, intelligently.

“Here.” Jimin held out his hand. “Let’s exchange numbers, Yoongi-ssi.”

Yoongi, in dumb awestruck, handed his phone over wordlessly. He watched as Jimin’s smile got wider and wider as he punched his number in his phone.

“I’ll call you, Yoongi-ssi.”

“Just Yoongi is fine.” Yoongi found himself saying. (Somewhere, Jungkook suddenly felt betrayed.)

“Ah, really?” Jimin’s eyes were sparkling. “No, I’d feel too intimidated to call you that. How about Hyung for now?”

“Yeah, that’s fine- that’s good- no- that's great.” _Get a grip on yourself, Jesus._

Jimin handed his phone back to him, letting their hands touch for a brief second before retracting it back slowly. “I’ll text you, hyung. Bye!”

Then Jimin smiled one last time, waved and took off. It took all of Yoongi’s self control to not scream. As soon as Jimin was out of sight, he did just so.

And so Yoongi sat on the steps of the school, staring at the contact name: Jiminie <3, in disbelief. He literally just asked out a guy so that Yoonra wouldn’t be able to. What the actual fuck was wrong with him? He didn’t even like men?

“Yoon- Hyung!”

Yoongi jumped several feet in the air and turned around to see Jungkook waving at him.

“Guess what, hyung? Jimin-hyung was here today! I just saw him. I asked him about the homework and he said he’ll lend his essay to me! Isn’t it ttaebak, hyung?”

Yoongi snapped out of his stupor and swung his arm around Jungkook’s broad-ass shoulders. “It’s daebak*, not ttaebak ,you fake Korean.”

“Seriously? Fuck I said that ten times today. No wonder Tae-hyung was laughing. What a headass.”

“Finally, something we can agree on. Don’t hang around Kim Taehyung. He’s a blathering idiot.”

“Yeah,” Jungkook said, with a grin on his face. “But he’s got a voice like an angel, Hyung. Seriously made me question my sexuality today.”

Yoongi smacked Jungkook on the head. “Why is Taehyung out of all people making you question your sexuality?”

“At this point, Hyung, he’s kinda confirming it.” Jungkook said, cheekily.

“C’mon brat. Let's go home.”

They left the school and while walking home all Jungkook could talk about was Tae’s ass and all Yoongi could think about were his favorite color on Jimin’s cheeks. His face cheeks. Not his ass cheeks. Like no- fuck that- not going there yet.

He had some decency, Jesus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * daebak means "Awesome" or "Unbelievably good" in Korean.
> 
> The -ssi and Hyung honorifics are a part of Korean culture and it felt wrong to not include them. Be sure to comment if something confuses you.  
> I hope you all enjoy. This is the first fic I'll be posting but it isn't my first time writing.  
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and comments. It really encourages me to write faster. I'll try to update regularly.


	2. The Second Day (Or The One Where Jungkook Shares Too Much, Yoongi Doesn't Know How To Korean and Jimin Is The Best Boyfriend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min Yoongi already regrets asking Park Jimin out. It's time to break things off. Too bad that's not how things go down. 
> 
> Also Jungkook is just comic relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware that the times for Korean high school are very different and extremely unfair. But in order for Yoongi and Jimin to actually be able to hang out and not completely kill themselves by balancing school and shit in the process, we’re going to base the time schedule on the American School system… cool okay?  
> _  
> Also haksaeng means student in Korean  
> And Ahjussi is a respectful way to refer to those older than you. (Mainly used for pretty old men)

Yoongi woke up to the most annoying sound in the world. He slammed his hand down on the snooze button.

“Hyung! Get up! We’re going to be late!” Jungkook screeched from the other side of the door.

He took it back. The alarm was much more pleasant.

_Come on, 5 more minutes. The dream just started getting interesting._

The door burst open and a neatly dressed Jungkook with a bagel in his hand marched in. With the non bagel hand, he ripped off the covers and Yoongi absolutely did not let out a blood curling shriek.

“What the fuck are you doing in my house, Jeon Jungkook?!” Why the fuck did his mom let a disaster like Jungkook into the house?

“Waking you up! Get up, Hyung we’re going to be late.”

Yoongi burrowed his head in the pillows. “No.”

“Hyung! Come on.”

“No!”

Jungkook sighed and grabbed something under Yoongi’s pillow. Yoongi did not give a shit what Jungkook did as long as he didn’t fuck with his sleep. He let himself back into the dream world, where he could kill Jungkook a million times and it wouldn’t be considered murder. It was paradise until-

“Hyung? Do you have a girlfriend? Who’s _Jiminie_ less than three?”

Yoongi’s eyes shot open and he lunged for his phone. And Jungkook absolutely did NOT let out a girlish scream. He did not.

“Yah! Why are you snooping around Hyung’s stuff?”

“I didn’t! Besides you got a text from her! I didn’t snoop, I just turned it on!”

“That's fucking snooping, you douche canoe!”

“Hey! Don’t call me that! You’re the douche canoe, douche canoe.”

Yoongi activated his phone and let the bright screen sting his sensitive eyes. He scrolled through useless notifications until he saw the one he wanted.

_Jiminie <3 : Good Morning! I hope you had a good dream. I know I did :) _

And fuck if that didn’t make Yoongi smile first thing in the morning. Something most people considered impossible without at least one shot of coffee and even that was pushing it. Speaking of that.

“Since you’ve already made yourself at home, how about making me some coffee?”

“Hyung! We don’t have time-”

“Jungkook.”  Yoongi growled, the positive feelings from the cute text message was fading fast. “If you expect to make it to the end of the day, I suggest you make me some instant shitty coffee.”

“Fine, Hyung.” Jungkook sighed in defeat. The bagel started to cool in his hand, starting to feel more like a burden than a treat.

“Good boy.” And Yoongi went back to sleep, trying not to think of Park Jimin’s cute little text because what the fuck.

* * *

 

“You suck, Hyung.” Jungkook said, pouting as they biked to school.

“And you swallow, kid.”

“Ew don't be gross, I’d spit it out. You know how nasty that shit is?”

“No, Jungkook. Do you?” Yoongi turned the question on him.

Jungkook’s ears turned an ugly shade of red and he started spluttering.

“Well, Hyung, I was beating one out you know?”

_Oh God, I don’t know. I don’t want to fucking know._

“And well I got curious what it tastes like-”

“No! You did not taste your own come.” Yoongi’s voice was dripping with disbelief.

“I tasted my own come.” Jungkook confirmed.

“You’re disgusting!”

“Do you think I’m proud?” Jungkook asked in an indignant tone.

“Honestly, Jungkook- ah, I don’t even know.”

There was a silence that made Yoongi uncomfortable. It was the kind of silence where a piece of unnecessary information has to sink in and everyone who’s been exposed to that information regrets existing. It was that kind of silence. The awkward kind.

“So, Hyung,” Jungkook tried to patch things up, “who’s Jiminie?”

Yoongi swerved into a brightly colored fire hydrant.

“Hyung!”

“I’m fine!” Yoongi shrieked as he tried to get the bike righted again. Passerbys gave them strange looks and Yoongi can feel the tips of his ears become his favorite color.  

“I don’t have a girlfriend, Kookie.”

Jungkook nodded in some sort of strange understanding. “A boyfriend then?”

Yoongi fell off the bike.

He heard Jungkook’s concerned cry and felt a stinging sensation on his arm. Then he felt the arms of many lifting him up and plopping him on his feet.

“Are you okay, haksaeng*?” one of the people who helped him up, an elderly man, asked as he brushed off the debris from Yoongi’s uniform.

“I’m fine, Ahjussi. Thank you.” Yoongi hurriedly bowed and ran back to the bikes where Jungkook was waiting, an annoying smirk smeared on his face.

“So,” he dragged out the last vowel, “a boyfriend, huh?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jungkook raised his hands in mock surrender and for some damn reason, he didn’t fall of the bike. Yoongi gritted his teeth at the talented asshole.

“But there isn’t a female Jimin in school? The only Jimin in school is-” Jungkook stopped pedaling and dropped the sentence.

Yoongi stopped pedaling too but only because his heart was racing faster than he could pedal.

“Hyung,” Jungkook’s voice came out a little strained. “Tell me you’re not dating Jimin-hyung.”

“Be more specific. Everyone is your Hyung, remember?”

“Tell me you’re not dating Cheot-nal Ye? Hyung! He’s a dude. A dude! You don’t like dudes! YOU DON’T EVEN LIKE GIRLS, HYUNG? You said, and I quote, ‘the only person I’ll date is Kendrick Lamar and his beats’ Hyung what is this?” Jungkook’s voice was borderline screeching.

“Can you shut up?” Yoongi hissed, frantically glancing at the passersby who really couldn’t care but he was paranoid anyway. “It was an accident?”

Jungkook took a deep breath. “HOW THE FUCK-”

Yoongi lunged for Jungkook, his sweaty hands clamping around the younger boy’s lips. Jungkook, who apparently forgot how to breathe from his nose , started yelling and kicking Yoongi, who was just trying to calm the boy down. Jungkook broke free, inhaling air (with his nose anyway???) and panting while he glared up Yoongi, who just stared down at the boy in disappointment.

_Who the fuck raised this kid and why did they dump him on me?_

Yoongi walked away from the mess of the kid and back to the bikes, which were abandoned during the scuffle (if you can call that a scuffle) and hopped back on his, leaving Jungkook to wallow in his own idiocy.

Jungkook was right though. It’s not that Yoongi’s never had sexual interest in either sex but the idea of holding hands, sharing drinks and… being cute never appealed to him. He was exaggerating when he said he’d only date Kendrick Lamar (because Nicki Minaj was a guilty pleasure of his) but it was true that Yoongi never felt the urge to be in a relationship. He just had more important things going on.

Yoongi heard the rattling of chains and the little buzz of a bike’s wheels when they started tread from behind him. He sighed, his short moment alone was now tarnished with the presence of Mr. Jeon Jungkook.

“What do you want, Cum Guzzler?”

He heard a gasp and more intense chain rattling until Jungkook was pedaling along side him.

“We agreed to never bring that up!”

“Jungkook, you just told me about 10 minutes ago.”

“And I’ve decided to take it back.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “You can’t do that.”

Jungkook gave Yoongi his best bitch stare (the one he spent an hour in the public bathroom getting just right). “Watch me, bish.”

“Whatever.”

Jungkook was silent, proud of his victory until he glanced back at Yoongi. The green haired stern Hyung was quiet which wasn’t something rare but Jungkook, despite being a dumbass and completely aware of it, had a natural empathetic radar.

“Hyung, you can date whoever you want. You know that, right?” These were the moments where Jungkook felt like his Hyung was a little more human than he let on.

“I fucking know, Semen lover.”

Jungkook took it back. He took everything back.

* * *

 

Was this is some sort of game to Jimin?

More importantly, was Yoongi going to play it?

Yoongi wasn’t going to deny that he thought Jimin was a special type of beautiful. An idol type, as he heard girls refer to him. The type of beauty so manufactured but so adored. Except it wasn’t manufactured. Jimin didn’t have eyes drenched in eyeshadow and eyeliner but he still looked beautiful. Yoongi can appreciate the beauty in people. He understood aesthetic and he knew Jimin fits a lovely aesthetic that he can definitely appreciate. But when he asked Jimin out yesterday, he didn’t think about how beautiful he was or how lovely the smile that spread on his face was when Yoongi asked about his wellbeing. All he thought of was the ugly smirk that Do Yoonra would have if Jimin accepted her feelings. It was in no way jealousy but rather, a premonition of having to deal with Yoonra’s self-righteousness and then having to deal with her shoving Jimin in his face every second he was around her. She was a woman that felt the need to prove herself to everyone. Must be a daddy issue thing. (No, Yoongi was not projecting. Shut up.)

So Yoongi felt awkward as Jimin approached him today. The white uniform that looked hideous on everyone else made Jimin appear as an angel. His tie was slightly crooked and Yoongi blamed his OCD that didn’t really exist for the urge to gently right it. He clenched his fingers tight next to him.

“Hello, Yoongi-hyung!” Jimin smiled so brightly that Yoongi felt like he needed to squint to be able to actually see it. “Did you recieve my text?”

Oh shit, he asked a question. What should he do?

“Uh, no.”

Jimin’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Oh really? I must’ve pressed the wrong number then. I was so sleepy in the morning.”

Shit. No, he did get a text from Jimin. A really cute text. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He had to fix this.

“Oh wait, you mean that text? Yeah, I got it. It was nice. I thought you meant another text thing- yeah.” Yoongi finished stupidly, inwardly kicking himself.

“What other text?” Jimin, bless his soul, asked sweetly- just trying to understand what the fuck Yoongi was saying. Too bad, Yoongi didn’t know either so he couldn’t exactly provide him with an answer.

“It’s- uh- it’s not important.” He had to distract Jimin from his utter stupidity fast. He slung an arm over his shoulder, something he was very comfortable with doing to younger students but just a simple touch of Jimin made his heart beat faster and his tie felt tighter. Jimin, though a little taken aback, didn’t seem bothered by the casual touch and allowed himself to be led by Yoongi- forgetting about the dumb text incident.

“What would you like to do today, Hyung?” Jimin asked as Yoongi led them into the school steps, the infamous place where he asked out Jimin. The same place he was going to have to tell Jimin that he couldn’t date him.

“Uh, Jimin, listen.” Yoongi felt his heart get a bit heavier and the words he wanted to say didn’t want to come out. “You see when you said Do Yoonra’s name yesterday, it triggered m-”

Jimin suddenly shook out of Yoongi’s weird shoulder hug embrace thing and tightened his grip on his bag.

“Crap, Hyung! I forgot that I had to turn in an assignment before 8:00 today.”

Yoongi checked the huge clock that was mounted in the front of their school. It was 7:58. Well, shit. Run, Park, run.

Jimin bowed quickly yet still somehow managed to do his legendary 90 degree perpendicular right angle bow and dashed off- calling out apologies as he ran up the steps and burst through the front doors, leaving only a trail of dust and a conflicted Min Yoongi in his wake.

Yoongi didn’t really have a choice but to enter the building himself, school was about to start anyway. As soon as he and Jungkook rolled up to the school 5 minutes ago, the younger made a dash for the entrance. Yoongi didn’t understand that boy at all and he was going to stop making an effort to.

* * *

 

His class was less about the pronunciation of English and more about which girl had the audacity to sink her claws in Do Yoonra’s Park Jiminie. Basically, his class was less wanting to bash his head in his English textbook and more wanting to bash Yoonrat’s head in to the desk.

“I still can’t believe some slut got to him before I did?” Yoonra whispered for the 200th time, more or less, to her friend who for some damn reason seemed to utterly invested in this pathetic repetition of a conversation.

“I know!” Taeyoon hissed back. “I wonder who it could be.”

“Oh, she’s dead when I find her.” Yoonra and Taeyoon exchange evil grins and Yoongi rolls his eyes at this. It’s like he was watching the Korean version of Mean Girls. Jesus Christ.

Yoongi couldn’t resist. He was placed right behind the pair and he could barely hear the teacher drone about the proper uses of vowels and how they contrast with Hangul. You couldn’t blame him. You couldn't.

“Hey,” Yoongi cut in, the girls can’t help but shiver a bit at Yoongi’s baritone whispers- his breath on their neck. “What if Jimin just said no because you’re just a dinge?”

Yoonra is completely unfazed, turning back to stare at Yoongi with unimpressed eyes. “What the fuck even is a dinge, Min Yoongi?”

“I don’t know, but it fits you perfectly.”

“So it’s something lovely then?”

“Hardly.”

Yoonra narrowed her eyes, her cheeks were bright red in annoyance. She huffed and whipped her head back to the front, her hair smacking an unexpecting Yoongi right in the face who spluttered. For some reason, not the fact that Yoonra and Taeyoon were having a 20 minute albeit semi-quiet conversation about the same topic over and over didn’t get the teacher’s attention but because of Yoongi’s little outburst, the teacher picked that time to start calling out some bullshit.

“Min Yoongi-ssi?” The teacher called, a cross look on his face. “Perhaps you’d like to solve the question on the board?”

Fuck.

“Uh, no, I really wouldn’t.” Yoongi called back, trying to bite back the panic in his voice.

“That wasn’t a question.”

And because there was no brain to mouth filter installed in Yoongi, he said, “Technically it was.”

Mr. Willis, a very white man, started turning very red at Yoongi’s semi-disrespectful words (technically he used formal speech as he said them, so.). He was ready to open his mouth and go off on Yoongi when the door slid open. Yoongi turned to look at his savior.

“Sorry to interrupt, sir.” Park Jimin said as he did a quick bow. “But Headmaster Joon wanted to see Min Yoongi.”

Mr. Willis’ face brightened when he saw his favorite pupil, the anger directed towards Yoongi seemed to vanish. Yoongi had the strangest urge to hug Park Jimin.

He technically could but he had to break up with the kid today. That’d be awkward.

Yoongi gathered his stuff and briefly wondered what could the Headmaster want with him. He sped walked to the door, almost colliding with Jimin who barely just got out of the way.  

Jimin bowed one more time to the teacher as a sign of respect and shut the door firmly.

“So, what does the Headmaster want with me?” Yoongi asked as he righted the straps of his backpack.

“Hmm?” Jimin looked at him before a smile broke out on his face. “Oh, nothing! I was walking down the hall when I heard him scream your name. Thought I’d spare my boyfriend a detention.”

Yoongi was absolutely shook by this information. One, he wasn’t going to the headmaster’s; two, Jimin got him out of the class; and Three, Jimin just called Yoongi his boyfriend. And Yoongi didn’t hate it.

Jimin reached for Yoongi’s hand, a huge grin plastered on his face and he ran up the stairs to the roof, pulling Yoongi along whose hand was still intertwined with Jimin’s.

“You cut class for me?” Yoongi asked, still a little shocked by the events that unfolded.

“No. I have a free period. I took a class over the summer. That class is happening right now and there’s no need to attend it twice. The headmaster let me have a free period in which I contribute to the school. Currently, I’m choreographing a dance for the Winter School Festival.”

Yoongi’s head was dizzy with all this information. “So why aren’t you doing that now?”

Jimin laughed. “It can wait. Besides,” Jimin’s smiling face turned a shade darker. “I’m a bit moody right now.”

Yoongi watched as the boy who was literally smiling pearls a minute ago was now plopping his ass on the floor, his mood suddenly sour.

“Uh. “ Yoongi was awful at consoling people but the kid got him out of English and a possible detention. He supposed he owed it to the boy. “What’s wrong?” He asked, trying to channel some of the sap that Jungkook tried with him all the time.

It seemed to work because Jimin sighed and leaned his head on Yoongi, who nearly held in a squawk.

“Well, you know that assignment I was trying to turn in? Well, Im Jaebum-seonsaengnim refused to take my paper. He said I was 5 minutes too late and he gave me an F. It wasn’t a major grade and I understand why. I got an extension for it but it still sucks. I turned it 4 days later than everyone else did so he told me I better have it before Tuesday morning.”

Yoongi felt his blood boil. “You were 5 minutes late?”

Jimin nodded, and raised his head off Yoongi’s shoulder. “I just want to hit something but I get why he didn’t accept it. I just don’t want to get it. If that makes sense.”

Yoongi gritted his teeth when he saw the bitter smile on Jimin’s face. He was familiar with that face. That’s the face his mom made when she tried to explain the bruises on her face after an encounter with Yoongi’s ass of a father. That was a smile of a beautiful person accepting something shitty happening to them. And boy did it make Yoongi angry.

He got up on his feet, anger surging in his veins. He had no right to be so angry. He barely knew Jimin. He shouldn’t give a shit whether this boy failed or passed. But seeing such a defeated look on his face ignited a fire in him that he couldn’t explain. Fuck it, he didn’t have to explain it. He was _pissed._

“Say, does JB have a class right now?” Yoongi tried to keep the rage out of his voice.

Jimin looked up at him, confusion in his warm eyes. “No? I don’t think so. I’m not entirely sure.”

Yoongi surged up and thundered down the steps back into the school. He has one destination in mind. Jimin was left behind, confused and not sure if he should get up and follow him.

Yoongi literally has no idea why he’s so angry. Maybe he also understood what it’s like to be screwed by something so trivial. Maybe  he doesn’t like seeing hard work go to waste. That was probably it. However, none of those thoughts really crossed his mind. The only thought that kept fueling his determination was the sight of Jimin’s bitter sweet smile.

He found himself in front of Chemistry classroom. Yoongi glared into the window, the classroom was empty sans a very relaxed looking teacher. Yoongi was ready to storm in and start demanding answers but the rationale pussy side of Yoongi reminded him that this man was older than him. Yoongi took age a bit seriously so he knocked on the door passive aggressively. JB probably couldn’t tell the difference.

He heard an “Enter” and promptly slid the door open then stepped into the always freezing laboratory.

“Ah, Min Yoongi-ssi. What brings you to an old classroom?” JB asked, curiosity carefully etched on his handsome old face. He glanced at his watch. “Especially during one of your classes?”

See, Yoongi didn’t understand this. JB was a chill teacher. He was a hardass about deadlines sure but come on. 5 minutes? 5 fucking minutes?

“Park Jimin was with me this morning.” He blurted out.

JB lifted an eyebrow perfectly. “Was he now?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t let him leave. I didn’t think he actually had to go. He missed the deadline because of me.” Yoongi bowed. “Please reconsider your decision.”

“That’s no excuse. Jimin-ssi should’ve put his friends aside. He has a voice does he not.”

“He was preoccupied.” Yoongi said, still facing the ground.

“Hmm?” JB’s pretentious voice sounded. “By what?”

Yoongi had no idea why he thought this would be a good idea. “By my lips. We are dating.”

JB choked on his coffee. “Um-”

“We lost track of time. He’s really beaten up about it. Please reconsider it. I take full responsibility.”

JB was still coughing, eyes red and rimmed with painful tears.

“Since you’re very honest and Park Jimin’s an excellent student, I’ll allow it once.” His voice was hoarse but light.

Yoongi looked up in surprise. Did that actually work?

“Thank you, sir.”

“Tell Park Jimin, he has 20 minutes to turn it in. Time starts now.” JB glanced at his watch.

Oh, for fuck’s sake. Fuck this guy and his stupid ass deadlines.

Yoongi ran out of the classroom only to find a shocked Jimin just outside of the classroom.

“Oh, you’re here.” Yoongi stated, happy he didn’t have to run up flights of stairs to the roof. Wait, shit, how long was he there? Did he hear the thing?

Jimin wordlessly wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s pale skinny neck and pulled his body forward. “Thank you.” He whispered into Yoongi’s ear.

Pulling away, Jimin smiled. It was full blown, nothing held back smile. His eyes were practically gone, nothing but downward facing crescents in their place. His cheeks were pushed up, pink and round. His pale pink lips were pulled back to reveal a whole row of impossibly white teeth (which low key made Yoongi cringe about his yellowing ones).

“I need to go grab the assignment from my bag. I’ll be right back. Thank you, Hyung. Thank you so much.”

And with that Jimin was gone and Yoongi’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

_Think of Kendrick. Think of Kendrick._

But unless Kendrick suddenly lost all the melanin in his skin and had narrower eyelids with the most precious smile in the world, Lamar was not the fellow on Yoongi’s mind.

* * *

 

When Yoongi ended up going back to class, he just sat in the corner, trying his best to write some sort of speech on how to break the news to Jimin.

 

 **_So Jimin. Buddy. Look, I really didn’t want to say it like this but I only asked you out because of Do Yoonra. I really dislike her and letting you date her just made me angry. I cant explain why it does, it just did. So in order for you not to date her, I asked first. I’m a fucking dumbass and I really regret doing it. I can’t have feelings for you. I don’t have feelings for anyone really so it’s nothing personal. I think you’re a really_ ** ~~**_beautiful_ **~~ ****~~**_hot_ **~~ **_nice person. So I don’t want to date you if I can’t really feel anything for you. Friends?_ **

 

Yoongi looked back at his scribbles. It seemed nice and straightforward. He hoped Jimin would understand. He was just doing something that was already going to happen. Come Sunday and Jimin would be tired of Yoongi’s ass anyway and dump him. He’s saving both of them a lot of trouble. So why was Yoongi really dreading to do it? He sighed and crumpled the paper and tossed it into his bag carelessly.

He’d do it at the end of day.

* * *

 

Yoongi really sucked at keeping promises to himself. Jesus Christ, why wasn’t he aborted? Would’ve saved him and his family a little trouble, honestly.

Why does Yoongi suck at keeping promises? Because here Park Mother Fucking Jimin was, standing right in front of him. It was the end of the day and Jimin was looking at Yoongi expectantly since he told the boy he had something urgent to tell him.

So here they were staring at each other in front of the school and Yoongi suddenly forgot how to Korean.

“Yoongi-hyung?” Jimin asked.

“Hmm?” Yoongi said because he could still make noises.

“We’ve been staring at each other for 5 minutes. Are you okay?”  

Fuck. Yoongi thought about this. If Jimin found out that the only reason Yoongi asked him out was because he could cockblock his classmate, then he could get hurt. Then Yoongi would feel more like an ass than he already does. He can’t do that to a pure soul like Jimin.

Jimin still had a smile blooming on his face and it was a smile that got wider when he saw Yoongi. Fuck, he couldn’t do this. No way.

“Hyung?” Jimin asked again, concern starting fill his eyes. “You’re not going to break up with me, are you?” Jimin joked.

“No.” Yoongi finally unlocked the vocabulary hub in his brain. “I wanted to ask you to hang out after school tomorrow.”

Jimin’s concerned look fell off his face and he visibly brightened (something Yoongi didn’t consider possible). “Sure, Hyung! What should we do?”

Fuck he didn’t think that far and a panicked expression overtook his face.

Jimin sensed his cluelessness and saved him, bless that boy, Jesus.

“How about you come to the dance studio with me tomorrow? You could meet some of my dance crew? And you’ll get a sneak peak at the choreography for the Winter Festival.”

Yoongi nodded because he seriously did not trust himself to speak.

Jimin smiled, for the millionth time today, and rocked back on his heels.

“I know I already thanked you for what you did today but-” Jimin leaned closer to him. “This is just a little extra thanks.”

Before Yoongi could realize what just happened, Jimin’s lips left his cheeks. His hand reached up to touch the spot Jimin just planted his lips on.

Jimin immediately looked to the ground but Yoongi still caught the spray of pink on his cheeks. “Thank you, Hyung.”

If Yoongi couldn’t speak earlier then he couldn’t breathe right now. He did the only thing he could do.

Jimin looked up when felt Yoongi’s bony hands ruffling the hair on his head and did what he did best. He grinned.

Yoongi grinned back.

_It was going to be over by Sunday. The kid will never have to know about Yoonra. This will be over by Sunday._

So why did Yoongi suddenly dread Sunday?


	3. The Third Day (The One Where Jimin Dances For Yoongi and Sleeps With Him (On Him))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin takes Yoongi to the dance studio as promised and Yoongi is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad.

**Third Day**

 

Jungkook was a little shit. Why you ask? Well, this little bugger decided that if Yoongi and Jimin were to truly be together then he had to follow them around all day and put them in ridiculous situations. For some even more ridiculous reason, Taehyung is with him, only showing interest whenever Jungkook turned to talk to him. What’s even more stupid is that Jungkook is under the bizarre impression that he’s being stealthy.

“Yoongi?” Jimin asks as they eat lunch together on one of the tables in the courtyard. “Why is Jungkook-ah following us? Does he still want more assignments from me?”

Yoongi hid his face in his egg-salad sandwich. “Just ignore him. He can’t harm us.” 

“Okay.” Jimin said but he still kept glancing behind him. Yoongi heard a crash as Jungkook tackled Taehyung into the bushes. As if that wasn’t obvious enough, Taehyung yelled, “Kookie, what are yo-” and Jungkook responded with a, “Shh, they’ll see you!” to which Taehyung responded with, “Why are you shushing me so they don’t see me? You shush so they don’t hear me, dumbass!” 

Yoongi groaned and Jimin who seemed to have put a few things together, lets out a soft giggle. 

“Is he following us because we are dating?”

“Who knows? Maybe he does need another assignment.” Yoongi grumbles, angrily biting into his sandwich. Jungkook was going to get it later.

“New plan! New plan!” Jungkook hissed, rather loudly at Taehyung who honestly didn’t seem to give too much of a shit. 

The new plan was apparently “coincidentally” bumping into Yoongi and Jimin then inviting themselves to sit down. 

“Oh Hyung! What are you doing here?” Jungkook asked with impressive acting skill. In fact if he wasn’t such a dumbass, the only evidence of the sneaking around would be the leaves in hair. 

“We’re fucking pole-dancing, Kook.” Yoongi deadpanned and Jimin snorted into his rice. “What does it fucking look like? We’re trying to eat.”

“What a coincidence!” Jungkook said, eyes shining. He grabs Taehyung’s hand and rose it up. “So are we!”

“During lunchtime?” Yoongi asked, his tone laced with “this-is-bullshit”. 

Jimin turned to Jungkook, nothing but smiles. “Sit down with us, Jungkook. You too, Taehyung-ssi.” 

Jungkook’s ass sat down so fast, Yoongi was pretty sure it penetrated the sound barrier. Taehyung followed, a little less enthusiastic. 

Yoongi glared at Jungkook who only smiled back. 

_ You are so fucking dead.  _

“Yoongi-hyung! This is Kim Taehyung.” Jungkook introduced, motioning to the uncomfortable looking boy sitting next to him, who slightly bowed. 

Yoongi had heard of the kid and his tales of mischief. They were… spectacular to say the least. He was in Jimin’s year and apparently the craziest kid of the generation. Yoongi overheard many things about the boy. He was a pyromaniac with a voice. 

However, the boy in front of him wasn’t the warm, cuddly, insane boy everyone described. He was cold, distant and if it weren’t for Jungkook, Yoongi wouldn’t think he’d even be anywhere near this table. 

“Nice to meet you, Taehyung-ah.” 

“Likewise.”

Shit, even his sentences were cold.

Jungkook shoved his elbow into the boy’s side and Taehyung let out an “oof!” then turned to glare at Jungkook who leaned in to whisper something in the boy’s ear. Yoongi couldn’t make it out but judging by Jimin’s giggle, it must’ve been funny 

Taehyung suddenly broke into a warm smile and the boy’s demeanor changed from aloof to bright within a millisecond. 

“Why’d you dye your hair that color, Hyung?” Taehyung asked, his finger pointed at his head.

Yoongi looked up at his mint hair. “Pink was getting too boring.”

“Even though it’s his favorite color.” Jungkook blurted. 

“Salmon!” Yoongi corrected, without thinking, then blushed at the confession. He made the mistake of looking at Jimin who just smiled encouragingly, prompting another blush out of him.

Taehyung looked impressed. “I prefer lavender but salmon is a good choice, Hyung.”

“Uh, thank you.”

Taehyung propped his chin on palm and bored his eyes into Yoongi. “Hyung, you look so cool with dyed hair. I want to try it too.”

“Nah, you’d look ugly.” Jungkook laughed. 

“You’re just jealous that I’m prettier than you.”

“You are not!”

“Well, I got casted as the lead in Hwarang so,” Taehyung said, carefreely.

“That’s not fair! First years aren’t allowed to be lead roles in Theater anyway!”

“Not ugly first years.” Taehyung said, sipping on his straw very coyly, eyes shifted away. 

Jungkook flipped him the bird and Taehyung just pinched his cheek.

Yoongi noticed that they were very close. Close enough to drop honorifics. 

“By the way, Hyung!” Jungkook said, turning back to Yoongi. “I got Resident Evil 5 the other day. Wanna play it today?”

“I’ve got plans today.” Yoongi said, matter of factly, 

Jungkook narrowed his eyes. Yoongi giving up the chance to kill pixelated zombies? What gives?

“What are you doing?”

“None of your damn business.”

“Hyung!” 

“None of your business, Jungkook.” Yoongi finished sternly, and picked up the remaining food. He got up and sauntered over until he was 6 feet away from the trash can. He tossed the the filth and it shot directly in the plastic bin perfectly. He barely acknowledged the slight smattering of applauses in the yard because he sees Jimin give him a thumbs up. Yoongi can’t place what the meaning of  the pang in his heart is.

When Yoongi returns to the table, he sees Jungkook open his mouth (most likely to beg Yoongi to let him follow him to his stalker tendency desires) but Taehyung pulled on Jungkook’s tie, gaining Jungkook’s flustered gaze and undivided attention, and whispered  in his ear causing Jungkook to turn a hilarious shade of scarlet. 

“Uh, hyung! Tae has something urgent to do. Really, really urgent.” Jungkook’s voice got progressively squeakier as Tae’s grip on his tie seemed to get tighter.

And just like that, the two left as they had came: suddenly and obviously up to something. Jimin looked away from the two dashing wildly into the school, giggles following trail, and back at Yoongi, his eyebrows lifted in question. Yoongi shrugged back, trying to not think about it. 

The bell chimed, indicating it was time to fuck off back to class. The students around Yoongi were either clambering out of their seats or rapidly scarfing down the last of their food, whilst trying not to choke as they screamed at their friends to not leave them behind. 

Jimin waved goodbye, eyes lingering on him until he turned around and left for his respective classes. Yoongi took a deep breath.

* * *

 

Then let it out. 

“Are you ready?” Jimin asked, fingering the straps of his backpack. 

They stood at the gates of the school, the students slowly filing out like ants on the prowl for food. Except ants were smart and had some telepathic connection with one another meanwhile high school students were just tired and horny.

“Um, yeah, sure.” Yoongi swallowed. “Will we be taking a bus?” 

Jimin frowned. “You have a bike, don’t you? You can’t exactly haul it on a bus. I’ll walk while you pedal, Hyung. It’s not that far anyway.”

“Well, won’t it just be weird if only one of us is biking?” Yoongi asked, unsure about Jimin’s suggestion.

Jimin grinned. “Well, I guess you’ll have to be slow for me, Hyung.”

Yoongi should not be feeling the turns in his stomach to this degree but here it was. There was something about Jimin that rewrote Yoongi’s biology and he would be lying if it didn’t freak him out. Yoongi wasn’t romantically interested in people- ever. Sexual attraction was something he experienced everyday but this was weird. This was so weird. 

Yoongi wordlessly hopped on his bike and looked at Jimin expectantly who started to walk forward, lips twitched in a secret smile. Yoongi just followed. 

The journey was quiet and awkward for the first 5 minutes. Yoongi didn’t ever expect himself to miss Jungkook’s constant chattering but right now, he needed it. He didn’t want to think. Because if he thought right now, all he would think about is the feeling he got when the boy ,who was currently trudging next to him, would smile at him. 

“So,” Yoongi found himself saying. “What do you like to do for fun?:

Jimin glanced over at him, eyes furrowed in confusion but he shrugged and cracked smile anyway. 

“Music. Well- technically,dancing. But I also like singing but I’m not very good at it.”

“Same.” Yoongi realized he should clarify, “The singing part I mean, not the dancing, fuck exercise.” 

Jimin giggled at Yoongi’s horrendous sense of humor. 

“Take a left here.” 

Yoongi took a left. 

And the silence envelops them again. 

Yoongi gets lost in his thoughts again, blaming a dumb Twenty One Pilots song that Jungkook would sometimes whisper in his ear. He really liked that boy’s voice, like good shit bruh, but if he wanted to hear English Slam Poetry over a beat, he’d attend Namjoon’s literary lounge shit. 

“-ask me out?” Jimin mumbled.

Yoongi blanked out and asked him to repeat it. 

Jimin shook his head and started to break out into run, leaving a confused Yoongi in his wake. 

“Come on, turtle-hyung! The studio’s just up ahead.”

The fuck did he just call him?

“Ya!” Yoongi called, pedaling his bike at full speed. “Just cause we’re dating doesn’t mean you get to be disrespectful.”

Jimin turns around and cups his fingers around his mouth. “It’s not disrespectful if it’s the truth, Hyung!” 

Yoongi grinned at Jimin’s back.

What a brat.

And then Yoongi pedaled, full speed ahead.

* * *

 

“That wasn’t fair.” Jimin said, in between breaths, leaning against the studio door.

Yoongi was chaining up his bike, smirking to himself as he did so.

“You initiated it.”

Jimin was still panting. “You could’ve humored me. “

“Nah.”

“Jerk.”

“I am turtle-hyung after all. Turtles aren't very cuddly.”

Jimin gasps (half faked and half still trying to catch his breath). “You clearly never had pet turtles.”

“Clearly.”

Jimin giggled and grabbed Yoongi’s hand, infecting his stomach with butterflies, and all but shoved his hyung into the ice cold studio.

“Holy shit it’s cold.” Yoongi squeaked, folding his skinny arms together. Damn his slight iron deficiency. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Taemin’s a vampire; he doesn’t really feel the cold. I’ll turn it down. Here.”

Suddenly Yoongi is enveloped in a warm, citrus- scented dark warmth- the hoodie Jimin was wearing seconds ago. They were the same height but Yoongi still felt his arms drowning in the sleeves. That was slightly embarrassing but Yoongi wasn’t complaining about the warmth. Or the smell. It was a nice smell. 

Jimin let out a little squeak at the sudden barrage of the cold after the lack of warmth he had on him and he hopped away towards what Yoongi could hope was a thermostat as he watched Jimin jam his freezing fingers. He turned back to Yoongi and darted back, shoving his fingers into Yoongi’s sweater covered hands.

Afterwards, Yoongi’s secret inner self would coo at the action but as soon as he felt Jimin’s freezing hands touch his slightly warm ones, he let out a yelp and tried to dart away from the offending icicle hands. 

“Hey!” Jimin huffed, his hands not relenting the seek for warmth. “It’s my hoodie!” 

“Possession is 9/10ths of the law, bitch.” 

“Yeah and I’m just using 1/10 of my hoodie to warm up my damn fingers, Hyung.”

“Your hands are so damn cold.”

“Fine! Jesus-” Jimin sighed and raised the weird circle they made with Jimin shoving a good half an arm in the holes of the hoodie. He brought one hole close to his lips are let out a breath of warm hair, and Yoongi started shivering for a different reason. 

They looked at each other, eyes clouded in mystery. No one knew what to do but both knew exactly what they wanted. 

Jimin’s hands weren’t cold anymore. They were warm and soft, Yoongi was trying to wonder why he ever wanted to stop touching them. 

Then he remembered. 

That this had an expiration date. That this was a relationship. And in Yoongi’s experience, all relationships ended the same way- broken. The only difference was that Yoongi knew when his was going to end. 

He tore his hands away from Jimin, who looked confused and a little hurt by the action. He stripped the hoodie off and tossed it to Jimin who caught it, still confused. 

“It’s warmer now.” Yoongi shrugged, not really believing it himself. His arm hairs were erect and bumps from the cold were scattered across his skin. 

Jimin nodded, eyes trailing to Yoongi’s arm. He shoved the hoodie aside and stood up on his feet, looking uncomfortable. 

“Show me your dance?” Yoongi asked, willing his arms not to shake. 

Jimin nodded and headed over to what looked like a sound system. He plugged in his phone and within a minute, he had some catchy pop song with a simple beat. 

“This is what you’re dancing to?” Yoongi asked, eyebrow raised in disbelief. 

Jimin snorted. “Hell, no. I’m just stretching.” 

And then Jimin did a fucking split and Yoongi’s jaw dropped to the floor faster than Jimin had.  Jimin rose back up effortlessly unlike Yoongi’s jaw which was still there. 

The rest of the warm-up’s consisted of moves in which Jimin would bend himself in the most ridiculous ways and occasionally glance at Yoongi who was now holding the hoodie on his lap. 

“Are you trying to impress me?” Yoongi asked, incredulously. 

Jimin unfolded himself (clearing the mystery of the 90 degree bow he was famous for. Honestly, Jimin could do an 180 degree bow; fuck 90 degrees) and looked straight at Yoongi. 

“Well, I didn’t bring you here to not impress you.” Jimin said, switching the song to a familiar beat. A really familiar beat.

“Is that-” Yoongi paused, to listen to the beat again. “Is that the instrumental of Black Skinhead by Kanye?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Are you stretching again?” 

“No.”

“Then why?”

Jimin looked at him as if he didn’t know how to explain that Yoongi was the stupidest person on the entire planet. 

“It’s my dance.” 

“You’re dancing to this?” Yoongi asked, eyes blown up in disbelief. 

“No.”

“So you’re not?”

“No- Damn it. I mean, yes.”

“Then why’d you say no?”

“It was sarcasm. I- Why are you laughing?”

Jimin’s exasperated face turned into confusion and then into one that mirrored Yoongi’s.

“You’re so childish. I shouldn’t even call you ‘Hyung’ anymore.” Jimin said after his giggles finally stopped.

“Then don’t.” Yoongi said without thinking. 

Jimin looked at him, the intense beat still thrumming in the back. Jimin’s dance forgotten. 

“Alright.” Jimin said. “Yoongi.” 

Surprisingly, Yoongi didn’t care as much. 

“Yoongi.” Jimin tried it out on his tongue. “Yoongi. Yoongi. Yoongi.”

“Okay, we get it.” Yoongi said.

“Yoongi. Yoongi. Yoongi-ah-”

“Ya!” Yoongi exclaimed. 

Jimin grinned. 

“So you wanna see me dance or not?”

Yoongi shrugged. “Go for it.”

The song starts again.

* * *

 

Taemin was a bit shocked at seeing Yoongi in his studio. Shocked wasn’t the right word but Yoongi didn’t know what adjective describes someone who confusedly challenged Yoongi to a dance battle while Yoongi kept desperately shaking his head no. 

“Taemin has this thing where if someone can beat him in a dance off, he gives free hours to use the studio.” Jimin explained, trying not to laugh at the look on Yoongi’s face after that ordeal. 

“Why?”

“It’s not a free studio.” 

“But why?” Yoongi asked, confused.

“Well, it’s kind of stupid actually.” Jimin said, rubbing the back of his neck. “But uh, Taemin has an intense passion for dance. He was getting kind of sick of teaching kids who were forced to take classes by their parents or just to practice to get in an entertainment company or something. That really pissed Taemin off because dancing was a form of self-expression not something you were forced to do.”

Yoongi noticed that Jimin was fighting back a smile at the words. “One day, he caught me sneaking into the studio during his lunch break. I remember it like it was yesterday, he caught me in the middle of a freestyle and boy, I expected him to be pissed. But he was happy and challenged me to a dance off. “

“And?” Yoongi asked, not really caring about Taemin’s origin story or whatever. “Did you beat him?”

Jimin scoffed. “Hell no. He destroyed me. My pathetic freestyles got wrecked by his complex dance routines.”

“But how did you-” Yoongi started but Jimin lifted his hand, signaling him to shut up.

“I’m getting to that. So I refused to accept that as it because I really needed a place to dance. So I asked for a rematch, again and again. “

“You finally beat him?”

Jimin threw his head back in a laugh and Yoongi couldn’t help but notice how nice his throat was. It was muscular and thick, complimenting the smooth expanse of his skin color. Yoongi had the inexplicable urge to bury his face in it. He shrugged away the thought. 

“No way. Taemin was a beast and I was like 13. It wasn’t even a battle.” Jimin stopped chuckling but the grin stayed glued to his face. “One day he sprained his ankle but I still challenged him to a dance off. Long story short, I won.”

Yoongi raised his eyebrow. “By cheating?”

Jimin stuck his tongue out. “I didn’t sprain his ankle, I just took advantage of the situation.”

“Sure, sure.” Yoongi appeased him and then muttered under his breath, “Cheater.”

Jimin smacked his arm and then proceeded to lie down on Yoongi’s lap, like some proud cat, and Yoongi couldn’t help but to stiffen and look anywhere but Jimin.  

“So, it’s just you and Taemin?” Yoongi asked after a long period of uncomfortable silence. 

“Hmm?” Jimin asked and Yoongi just noticed his eyes were closed. “No, not just me.”

“Who else, then?” 

Jimin groaned and turned his face towards Yoongi’s abdomen, pressing his cheek into Yoongi’s bony thighs.. “Jus-h sh-ome guysh and guhlsh. Nuthin mush.” 

“What?” Yoongi asked trying to ignore the jittery storm in his stomach. Jimin had his face practically in his lap and Yoongi was willing away some unnecessary thoughts. 

Jimin didn’t respond, only letting out sighs and coos as he burrowed his head further into Yoongi’s waist. 

Before Yoongi could totally push Jimin away and possibly kick him, the door slammed open with a large BANG followed by the chime of the bell to signal when someone entered (redundant in this case). Jimin shot up right out of Yoongi’s lap, eyes half lidded and lips slightly open and gleaming with spit. Yoongi ignored the drool stain from where Jimin was sleeping moments ago. 

“YO TAEMIN. BITCH, LET’S DANC- oh.” The intruder lowered his foot, which was raised in a perfect 80 degree kick, and stepped inside, letting the duffel bag slung across his shoulder, thud to the ground. “Hey, Jimin. Hey Jimin’s pillow.” 

Yoongi felt his cheeks turn red and he opened his mouth to argue against what Yoongi already labeled as Jungkook 2.0 but Jimin just waved lazily at the boy and proceeded to collapse against Yoongi’s chest this time. The clever words Yoongi had prepared for the intruder had suddenly melted in his throat as he let out an ‘oof’ from Jimin’s sudden weight against his chest. 

“S’rry.” Jimin muttered. “‘M tired.”

“Oh really?” Yoongi sarcastically (somehow) wheezed out. “Wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Shhh, s’eep time.” 

Yoongi grunted in response thanking whatever deity up there gave him the common sense to lie against the wall before any of this ever happened.

The strange man approached Yoongi and Jimin. As he got closer, Yoongi realized that he was probably around his age. The boy crouched down effortlessly in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable position. 

“Don’t take it personal.” The boy said and Yoongi could faintly make out a Jeollado accent under each syllable, especially the vowels. “He’s like that with everyone. The other day I found him sprawled all over Jongin. I nearly kicked his ass.”

“Oh.” Yoongi said, fighting the disappointment out of his voice.

The boy cocked his head, like that wasn’t the response he was expecting. “Unless,-”

Before the Jeollado boy could finish his thought, the door swung open again and a very pretty boy entered. “Hobi? Why did you just run off?”

Yoongi blinked and suddenly Jeollado boy (Hobi?) was next to pretty boy’s side. Jesus Christ, he was fast. And whiny, Yoongi noted after he saw the Jeollado boy desperately clinging onto the pretty boy’s shoulder begging for forgiveness while pretty boy tried to fight him off (also fighting a smile inching on his face). 

“They’re dating. The one who was talking to you was Jung Hoseok and that's his boyfriend, Kim Jongin.” Jimin mumbled into his neck, each world tickled warm and fresh, and Yoongi felt his toes squirming. 

Yoongi’s eyebrows shot up with this new information. “Seriously?”

Jimin just nods into his neck which does nothing to help Yoongi’s racing heart. Why the fuck was Park Jimin doing this to him? And why the fuck was he letting it happen? Then he remembered that Jimin didn’t see this as special or romantic or what the fuck ever. He was just a pillow. He was just a pillow. 

“Can’t you sleep on someone else?” Yoongi asked, trying not to fidget.

“I could.” Jimin hummed. “But this is nicer.”

Before Yoongi could process whatever the hell that meant, Jimin got up and stretched his muscles until they were sore. 

“Walk me home?” Jimin asked and who was Yoongi to deny him?

* * *

 

Yoongi didn’t want to ride the bike so he just dragged it in between him and Jimin, hoping it would disrupt the butterflies that fluttered about but it did nothing to impede the attack of Jimin’s eyes curled into crescents every time he met his gaze.

This was not okay. Not okay in the slightest.

“Why’d you say yes?” Yoongi found himself saying.

“Hmm?” Jimin cocked his head at him.

Yoongi didn’t reach his eyes but chose to glare at the sun slowly dipping below the horizon. 

“Why did you ask me?” Jimin whispered after a long pause of silence. 

There was another silence and no one answered. Yoongi had a feeling both of their answers were similar. 

_ I don’t know. _


	4. The One Where Jimin Almost Kisses Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin comes over to Yoongi's house and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betad ooppppsssskjgfjkg  
> enjoy

Park Jimin. Park Motherfucking Jimin. God, Yoongi hates him. He hates how he’s always obnoxiously aware of him whenever the boy steps within 20 feet vicinity of Yoongi. Or how he’s always asking how Yoongi is feeling and sneaking him food during the halls. It made Yoongi so angry. Yoongi was dating a 16 year old boy not his mom.

But the real kicker is that Yoongi fucking likes it. He likes exchanging smiles with Jimin in the hallways. He likes biting his lip from laughing at the snapchats that Jimin sends him during class (because he isn’t the perfect student after all) roasting pretty much anyone in class (including the teacher). He likes it when Jimin asks how his day has been and actually listens (Yoongi almost permanently replaced Jungkook). He likes it when Jimin brings up things he didn’t even know how Jimin knew until Jimin confusedly explained that Yoongi had told him this himself. He likes that Jimin listens to his words and remembers them.

What he especially likes is how Jimin has not taken his eyes off him since he spotted him at lunch. They were on the roof because Yoongi only eats in the courtyard if he’s feeling too lazy to clamber up 4 stories. Today he was feeling pretty energetic so here he was. Cautiously, biting his sandwich while occasionally glancing at Jimin who was intensely staring at him. Well, more at his hair.

“Jimin?” Yoongi tries.

“Hmm?” Jimin hums, his eyes still trained on the nest on Yoongi’s head.

“Care to explain why you look you want to fight my scalp?”

Jimin looks down, bashfully but then has the audacity to bite his lip mid smile and what the hell? Was he trying to kill Yoongi?

“You dyed it.”

“Yeah,” Yoongi suddenly feels the urge to shave his hair off. “Do you not like it?”

“No!” Jimin frantically shouts before he composes himself. “I like it. A lot. Blonde looks nice on you.”

Yoongi shrugs and turns back to his half eaten sandwich thinking the conversation was over when he notices Jimin still staring 5 minutes later.

Yoongi throws his sandwich down. “You don’t like it.”

“No!”

“That's why you keep staring. Fuck, I was sick of looking like a lettuce all the damn time but I guess I look like a walking dandelion.”

Jimin tries to say something but Yoongi interrupts him.

“Should I just dye it back to black? Or brown? I spent like 3 hours getting this shade right and of course it ends up looking horrible-” Yoongi’s rant is cut short by Jimin slapping his hand against Yoongi’s mouth.

“Yoongi! Shut up for a minute.”

Yoongi, startled by the normally passive boy, nods and only opens his mouth to take a breath when Jimin let's go.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I liked it. I like it a lot. _A lot_ , hyung,” Jimin grins at him. “Can I touch it?”

“What?” Yoongi isn’t sure he heard him right.

“Your hair. Can I touch it?” Jimin asks again, a smile splitting his face in half.

Yoongi just nods and pretends that the butterflies he got when Jimin carefully slid his hands into his hair, didn’t exist.

“It’s so soft,” Jimin murmurs and holy shit, he was not that close to Yoongi before.

Yoongi’s half eaten sandwich was completely forgotten as Jimin slid another hand in his hair. He started stroking and rubbing ministrations into Yoongi’s scalp and Yoongi realized that he did not know he liked people playing with his hair so much. Except he didn’t like people playing with his hair, Jimin was different.

Jimin’s hands go a little slack as he gets closer to Yoongi’s face.

“You’re like a cat, Yoongi.”

“How so?” There they were again, the butterflies.

Jimin leans in closer and now the butterflies had multiplied and began violently vibrating. Yoongi couldn’t help but notice a small pimple by Jimin’s cheek and god help him because Yoongi found it cute. Leave it to Jimin to make pimples look fucking adorable.

“I don’t know, you look so tough and bitter but you’re just a bag of marshmallows, aren’t ya?” Jimin giggles and it’s like he’s trying to personally attack Yoongi.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone. I worked hard to build my reputation,” Yoongi half-heartedly threatens the giggling boy. It was probably contagious because Yoongi finds himself grinning.

They stayed like that for a while just grinning at each other as Jimin gives him the best head massage. Then Jimin started wincing from kneeling on his knees for too long. Yoongi thought maybe he’d remove his hands and sit back down in a more comfortable position. But Jimin had other plans.

He tightens his grip on Yoongi’s blonde strands and promptly plops himself on Yoongi’s lap, his legs straddling him.

First of all, Jimin is _heavy_. His bony chicken thighs, as Jungkook endearingly called them, were being crushed by Jimin’s plump ones. So in order to adjust to sudden weight placed on him, Yoongi lurches forward and grasps Jimin by the waist.

Second of all, Jimin has what Yoongi can only describe as something eerily similar to Jungkook’s shit eating grin plastered on his face.

Third of all, Yoongi realized that he could quite possibly die today.

“Uh? Jimin?” Yoongi’s voice does not squeak. “What exactly are you doing?”

“Getting comfortable.”

“Oh.”

This was dangerous territory. For years, Yoongi avoided this crap: relationships and all the baggage that came with it. His family had the worst luck of marrying the wrong person. He had two grandmas and two grandpas and that's just from his _mother’s_ side. His aunt married at least 3 times and proceeded to divorce 3 times. His cousin still hasn’t married because of his inability to stay faithful to one person. Coincidentally, most of his girlfriends were equally as unfaithful. The worst was his mother and father. He didn’t like to think about it.

Yoongi was already ancestrally screwed plus the utter lack of social skills, put together and Yoongi makes the perfect ‘not-suited-for-dating’ package. Yet here he was with one of the prettiest boys crushing his weakass lower body.

Jimin is still staring at him, his eyes on Yoongi’s until they drop to Yoongi’s lips. Yoongi watches, entranced, how Jimin’s adam's apple bobs so perfectly as he swallows. The wind flaps around them, tugging at their clothes and hair, begging for attention but to Yoongi the world was still. Jimin starts leaning forward and for some fucking reason beyond him, Yoongi relaxes and presses back into his touch, still not taking his eyes off Jimin’s face.

Jimin’s lips were literally a second away from meeting Yoongi’s when the bell decided to ring and scare the shit out of both of them. You know, because Yoongi’s life is giant ball of cliche.

“Fuck!” Jimin squeals as he falls off Yoongi. Yoongi’s thighs let out a cry of joy while Yoongi lets out a sigh of frustration and relief.

“Can you believe that timing?” Jimin breathes out, laughter and incredulity woven in his voice.

“Yeah.” Yoongi huffs, palm pressed against his racing chest.

* * *

 

“You’re dating Cheot nal Ye?” Namjoon rasps.

“Keep your voice down, Jesus.” Yoongi smacks him.

“Sorry, Jesus. Just, seriously?”

“No, April Fools!”

“But it’s March?”

“How the fuck are you the top of the class?”

“Oh right, sarcasm. That’s a- that's a thing.”

Yoongi sighs at the look on his friend’s face, clearly wanting to say something.

“What is it, Joonie?”

“First, don’t call me that. Second, are you um, gay?”

Yoongi runs his fingers through his hair, brushing against the phantom touches left by Jimin.

“No, and don’t get your hopes up. I only asked him out to piss Yoonrat off.”

Yoongi expects Namjoon to laugh or even grin. He doesn’t expect the disappointment.

“Really?” Judgement dripping from his tone.

“What?” Yoongi shrugs. “He’s just gonna dump me by Monday anyway.

“Still,” Namjoon trails off not looking Yoongi in the eye. “You shouldn’t mess around with someone’s feelings like that.”

“Feelings?” Yoongi laughs, heart feeling like 2-ton cruise. “It’s an experiment, no feelings.”

“You sure about that?”

Yoongi wishes he could’ve said yes without his heart sinking.

He does so anyway.

* * *

 

Despite Yoongi thoroughly convincing himself that there were no “feelings”, his heart flutters anyway as he asks Jimin to come over to his house.

“Your house?”

“Is that okay? You don’t have to-”

Jimin’s eyes widen and he frantically waves his hands. “No! No! It’s fine, that's- that's great.”

“Okay,” Yoongi says.

“Okay.”

There a pause until Yoongi speaks up.

“So, you wanna go?”

“Yep, yeah.”

Yoongi wishes they didn’t stand there fiddling with their backpacks and rolling back on their balls of feet, looking anywhere but each other.

* * *

 

By some damn miracle, they finally decided to actually move their feet in the direction of Yoongi’s apartment. Both had a vice like grip on both of their bags and would only look at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

10 minutes of awkward later, Yoongi found himself glaring at the entrance of his house with a concerned looking Jimin in his tow. His fingers hesitantly trace down the metallic door handle to the the buttons that illuminated at his touch. He lets out a sigh.

He jumps at the light touch on his shoulder and, _fuck_ , he forgot Jimin was right behind him watching him give the door handle the weirdest hand job.

“Uh, Yoongi? Are you okay?” God bless him for caring about Yoongi’s fucked mental state.

Yoongi flashes him what must be the most terrifying smile he's ever given anyone. The kind where the eyes literally won’t curve up and the edges of the lips aren’t turning upward so it just ends up looking like a grimace.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just-” Yoongi swallows. “I really like my door.”

“Oh,” Yoongi can practically feel the judgement emitting from Jimin.

Yoongi mentally gouges his eyes out and practically bashes his hand against the wretched numbers that opened his door.

He hears the electronic trill that indicated the door was unlocked and he pushes the door open.

Before Jimin could even follow him, his mom and that freakish nature of hers sensed intruders.

“Yoongi, honey,” his mom smiles, suddenly appearing in front of the door. Yoongi could’ve sworn she materialized there.

“Oh, hey, mom.”

She brushes past him and approaches Jimin, who looked slightly terrified. “Who’s your friend?”

“I’m Park Jimin. I go to Yoongi’s school.”

“Oh yes! Jungkook has told me all about you!” Yoongi’s mother practically coos, eyes raking all over Jimin.

“Jungkook told who?” Yoongi repeats, disbelief dripping from his tone.

Yoongi’s mother turns around, eyes narrowing at Yoongi as if Yoongi didn’t have a right to be angry about his backstabbing friend.  “You never tell me anything. What was I supposed to do?”

Yoongi files away to drop Jungkook on his to do list or at the very least ban him from his house and drags Jimin, who watched the whole ordeal with eyes wide open, through the door and flung him into his room then promptly locked it. He turns around to make eye contact with the younger boy who gives an unsure smile.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters, fighting the urge to slam his head repeatedly against the door.

“It's alright,” Jimin soothes, “but is Kookie gonna be okay?”

Yoongi shrugs it off. “Honestly, I’m not that surprised. I’ve been wondering why she's been off my case recently. Guess she found a new son.”

Jimin giggles and sits criss cross on the floor. “I think it’s cute that your mom cares a lot.”

Yoongi scoffs. “What? Doesn’t yours?”

“She died when I was really little.”

That shut Yoongi up.

Jimin must’ve noticed the panic etched on Yoongi’s face because he frantically waves his hands in a sign of truce. “Oh, don’t worry. It was really long ago. I don’t remember her at all.”

Yoongi still doesn't say anything and the awkward silence that plagued them an hour ago returns, making everything intensely uncomfortable.

“Lets watch a movie!” Jimin says suddenly, grabbing Yoongi’s hand and pulling him down into an awkward squatting position. Yoongi, looking thoroughly ruffled, nods.

5 minutes later and a slightly burnt tub of popcorn later,, they sat in front of Yoongi’s shitty porta tv, watching some American movie he couldn’t remember the name of. All that really mattered was Jimin’s slow breaths next to him. 30 minutes later, he still couldn’t remember what the movie was and had absolutely no idea what was going on. Jimin did, evidently, hitting him each time a stupid one liner was spouted. Yoongi didn’t even find it funny as the Korean subs usually didn’t make any sense but whenever Jimin laughed he couldn’t help the gross smile that spread across his face.

20 minutes later, the plot thickens and there’s already been several explosions until Yoongi realizes he’s watching Pirates of the Caribbean then promptly proceeds to pass out, head lolled on the bed behind him.

When he comes to, the TV is off and Yoongi’s pillow shifts uncomfortably. Huh, that was strange. It usually didn’t do that.

_Unless._

Yoongi’s eyes were wide open and he cranes his neck to look at the pillow, except that pillow was a Park Jimin who stared back at him, smile widening. Yoongi shot up with a start, cheeks pink and spluttering.

“I didn’t mean to-”

Jimin shushes him by placing a finger on his frantically moving lips. “It’s fine, Yoongi. I just moved your head to my shoulder.”

“Oh.”

“Too forward?”

“No.”

Jimin hums and pulls Yoongi by his fingers until they’re back to the original position, Yoongi’s head tucked under his chin and Yoongi’s face slowly resembling the shade of something red (Yoongi wasn’t thinking straight).

The gesture was sweet and cute, don’t get him wrong, Yoongi’s heart is fluttering nonstop. But he didn’t quite know how to tell Jimin this position was extremely uncomfortable. Yoongi shifted away from Jimin when he’d woken with a start but Jimin merely grabbed his head to place on his shoulder. Yoongi’s body was about a feet apart from Jimin’s and his neck was acting as the weirdest bridge. Yoongi could easily fix it by shifting closer to Jimin and placing his weight on his side. But listen, that would imply that Yoongi wanted to lie on Jimin and who knows what would happen after that. But if Yoongi removed his head off Jimin’s shoulder then Jimin would think he’s rejecting him. Yoongi was definitely not gonna watch the disappointed smile crack on Jimin’s face. He was too good for this world, dammit. Shit, his neck was starting to cramp up and Yoongi would have to do one of those terrifying options pretty soon before he became stuck like this. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuc-

“Yoongi! Get in here!”

Yoongi took back the grudges he held against his mother. He’d give her his diary if she wanted at this point. He’d even let her marry Jungkook (as pedophillistic as that was). God bless his mom.

His neck cracked in relief and he got up flashing Jimin an apologetic smile who waved it off.

The first thing he did when he saw his mother, straining to reach a jar on the top shelf, was give her a giant hug.

“Yoongi, thank god. Could you grab me tha- Oh!”

“I love you, mom,” He whispers into her neck.

“I love you too, Yoongi but this egg ain’t gonna pickle itself. So if you could hug the jar up there instead-”

Yoongi breaks the hug, grabs the stupid jar (standing on his tippy toes), and gives her the damn thing, grumbling under his breath about how his love is always taken for granted when his mother grabs him in a chokehold and peppers his face with kisses.

“Mom, what the fuc-”

“Watch your fucking mouth,” she says sweetly before giving him another obnoxious kiss. And Yoongi was considering Judo flipping his hypocrite mother (assuming he could even pull off such a feat. Let’s be real, in a real fight, his mother could kick his ass).

“Mom, let go. You’re gonna choke me,” Yoongi croaks out, his skin crawling with the slight damp kisses.

“Compared to pretty boy over there? Would you rather let him do it?”

“Oh my god, letting you read 50 Shades of Gray was the worst idea. Stop making sex jokes about me and my friend.”

Yoongi’s mother laughs. ‘Oh honey, I pushed you out of my fallopian tube-”

“Mom, _please.”_

“I’m not sugarcoating it, sweetie. You stretched me out really good-”

“Mom, I’m going to kill myself.”

“Hell no, you aren’t I didn’t get my vag stretched out so you would pussy out of life.”

“Mom!”

“Anyway, I gave birth to you. I know you better than you know yourself.”

“I really doubt that.”

His mother raised an eyebrow. “When you jerk it, you use both hands. One to cup your bal-”

“Oh god, I’m leaving. This conversation never happened. I cannot believ-” Yoongi starts storming off.

“Be safe! You know where the condoms are!”

“No, I don’t! We have condoms??” Yoongi shouts back.

His mother gives a scary wink. “You aren’t the only one with a functioning set of genitalia in this house.”

Yoongi internally screams and slams the door on his mother’s laughing face. He turns to face Jimin, who probably heard the disturbing half of that whole ordeal.

“I’m so sorry. She still thinks she’s 21 sometimes- Jimin? What are you looking at?”

Jimin looks up from his hunched position at Yoongi’s desk. He has an uncrumpled piece of paper in his hand.

“What are you readin-” Yoongi starts.

“ _So Jimin.”_ Jimin’s voice cracks and his eyes look wet. _“Buddy. Look, I really didn’t want to say it like this but I only asked you out because of Do Yoonra. I really dislike her and letting you date her just made me angry. I cant explain why it does, it just did. So in order for you not to date her, I asked first. I’m a fucking dumbass and I really regret doing it. I can’t have feelings for you. I don’t have feelings for anyone really so it’s nothing personal. I think you’re a really beautiful  hot nice person. So I don’t want to date you if I can’t really feel anything for you. Friends?”_

Fuck.

They’re both silent and the atmosphere in the room is scary. Jimin’s words cut through it like ice.

“You asked me out because of a girl?” Jimin’s voice is quieter than Yoongi has ever heard but it’s the most terrifying thing Yoongi heard.

“No! I mean, yes! But it’s compl-”

Jimin lets out a bitter laugh. “It’s complicated? Are you fucking serious?”

“Wait, Jimin, let me explai-”

“Save it.” Jimin hisses out, grabbing his bag and starting towards the door.

“Wait-” Yoongi tries to grab his arm but Jimin slaps him hard across the face and Yoongi stumbles back from the force.

“Don’t ever touch me again, Min Yoongi.” Jimin seethes, tears now falling like heavy rain. “I asked around about you, you know? I didn’t know you really well. So many people told me you were rude, cold and a total bitch. I should've believed them but Jungkook-” his voice cracks again, “Jungkook said you had another side. That you acted rude and cold to protect yourself. I thought to myself, huh, maybe I could help.”

Yoongi knows he has no right to be angry but he can’t help it.

“So what? I was a pity case? Maybe you could help the damaged kid. ‘Maybe I can change him.’ I don’t need your damn pity, Park Jimin. I’m perfectly fine. Just wanted to date the guy who can never say no to piss off some bitch in my class! That’s all.”

Yoongi regrets the words as soon as he finishes. He regrets his existence when he sees the exact moment he breaks what was left of Jimin’s heart.

“Jimin,” his voice quieter. “I-”

“No, no, no.” Jimin wipes the tears away with an ugly forced smile. “I’ll just take my pity and go. You clearly don’t need it.”

“Jimin, wait-”

  


But Yoongi might as well be talking to the freshly slammed door. Instead he punches it.

 

 

 

 

 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> * daebak means "Awesome" or "Unbelievably good" in Korean.
> 
> The -ssi and Hyung honorifics are a part of Korean culture and it felt wrong to not include them. Be sure to comment if something confuses you.  
> I hope you all enjoy. This is the first fic I'll be posting but it isn't my first time writing.  
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and comments. It really encourages me to write faster. I'll try to update regularly.


End file.
